A Summer Never to be Forgotten
by rae321
Summary: Ron and Hermione are spending nearly the whole summer together and their feelings for each other start to become apparent. But then Christopher enters into the picture and immediately gets in the way. Will their feeling ever become acknowledged?
1. The Begining

A Summer Never To Be Forgotten

A/N: okay I obviously do not own Harry Potter (Sobs) I can only admire Rowling's work and try be as good a writer as she is (although I obviously fail at that).

The Beginning

Ron's summer was starting off very boring. To his dismay all there was to do was help his mom in the kitchen or de-gnome the garden. He was actually considering starting on his homework. He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly dashed into the kitchen where his mom was preparing lunch.

"Mum, could I please invite Harry and Hermione earlier? I'm practically dying of boredom." Ron complained to his mother.

"Well Ron, dear, you might not be so bored if you helped out around the house you know" was his mother's reply.

"But, mum! Think about it," Ron said in an unusually whiney voice "I'll be all alone without them. Ginny's going to be staying with her friend all summer and I hardly ever spend time with Fred and George because they're always in their room. And they're the spawn of the devil" Ron added under his breath.

"Well, you're right. And they do stay here at the end of the summer right? So why not the whole summer?" said Molly. "Write them and if it's not an inconvenience for Hermione's parents and Harry's aunt and uncle then it is perfectly fine with me."

"Thanks so much mum" Ron said.

He kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and ran upstairs with a huge grin on his face.

As soon as he got upstairs he got a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly, but carefully dipped the quill into a bottle of ink.

Harry,

I am extremely bored and mum said I could invite you and Hermione early so write me back immediately okay.

Your desperate friend,

Ron

P.S. Are the muggles treating you well? Or is Dudley threatening to sit on you again?

Ron enveloped the letter and set it down and got another piece of parchment and quickly wrote to Hermione

Hermione,

I'm really bored please come over for the rest of the summer. I know it's a bit early in the summer to write this letter but I need company.

Love,

Ron

He enveloped and signed both of the letters then gave them to pig to send off.

Then he plopped down on his bed and thought about how interesting the summer would be.

* * *

Hermione was lying in her bed, resting up before dinner when pig excitedly flew in.

"Pig calm down!" Hermione squealed, trying to stop the bird from literally bouncing off the walls. When the bird finally became calm enough to get the letter she quickly ripped it open and read it quickly.

She was very happy when it said Ron wanted her to stay with him over the summer.

_I always thought it would be nice if he felt for me the way I feel about him. But maybe I'm reading way too much into this._ Hermione thought, but soon after she shook it off and dashed downstairs to ask her parents for permission to stay at Ron's.

"Mum," Hermione panted.

"Yes dear." Her mother replied not looking up from what she was doing.

"I know it's really early in the summer but I was wondering if I could spend the rest of it at Ron's house." She asked giving her mother the puppy dog face

"Well, I suppose so." Hermione's mum replied with a bit of a disappointed look on her face, but it disappeared almost a second after it came.

Hermione tightly hugged her mother and quickly ran upstairs once again almost breaking her neck. She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote the reply almost as fast as you can say Quidditch.

Ron,

My mum said it was okay and I can come. I really look forward to seeing you and I hope you can live another twenty-four hours because that's when I'm coming, in one day.

Best Wishes,

Love,

Hermione

After that she addressed it to Ron and sent it on its way. Hoping this summer would be the summer she would pluck up enough courage to tell Ron how she felt.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning to see Fred and George hovering over him.

"Hello Ickle Ronnikens!" Fred said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh, would you look at that Fred, little Ronnie fell asleep with a letter." George said.

It was true. Ron had received it last night and read it until he fell asleep. But before he could reply George snatched the letter out of his hand and read it aloud imitating Hermione's voice.

Ron,

My mum said it was okay and I can come. I really look forward to seeing you and I hope you can live another twenty-four hours because that's when I'm coming, in one day.

Best Wishes,

Love,

Hermione

"Aw, look Fred she signed it with love." said George while Fred was making kissy noises in Ron's face.

"C'mon guys it's not even like that." Ron said holding in the blush that was threatening to creep upon his face.

"Right, so you're telling me you don't like Hermione?" Fred said with a look of disbelief.

"Yes" Ron tried to lie, but the blush just would not stay down this time. In about five seconds. His face was nearly tomato red.

"You almost got away with it little bro," Fred started.

"But the blush says it all" George finished.

At that Ron said nothing. Anger was boiling inside of him. Fred and George would never stop teasing now. They had practically struck gold.

"Seriously Ron I don't know what you're ashamed of," George said.

"Yeah, Hermione's a real looker. Smart too!" Fred said laughing.

Ron had enough. He grabbed a pillow and furiously threw it a Fred missing and hitting Mrs. Weasley directly in the face.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "How dare you throw things in this household? You throw another thing and I will send your friends straight home as soon as they get here!"

"You mean friend mum." George said with the same smile Fred had previously.

"Yeah, Harry isn't coming." Fred finished what George was saying.

"How do you know" Ron said already knowing the answer.

"We read your mail of course." George said handing him the letter.

Ron was extremely angry but decided to worry about that later wanting to quickly read the letter.

Ron,

I'm really sorry but I won't be allowed to see you this summer or at least until the end of it. The Dursley's want to torture me as long as possible before sending me off. Your soon to be dead friend,

Harry

P.S. Please pray for me.

Ron heart dropped and lifted at the same time when he realized he'd be spending the whole entire summer (well really most of it) with Hermione.

A/N: So do you like it? Does it suck? Either way please review but go easy on it I beg of you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. If not feel free to throw blood thirsty tomatoes at me.**

**Chapter 2**

Ron was laying on his bed thinking about what he was going to do. He had just kicked Fred and George out of his room after finding out it would just him and Hermione for a while.

_**wow a whole month alone with Hermione. This is going to be interesting. I mean it can't be so bad. We spend time alone together alot, but not for this long I guess. I shouldn't be freaking out about this. All I need to do is make sure I don't make a complete Idiot out of myself...Oh no I'm doomed! What should I do when she arrives smile? Hug her?**_

"What!!" Ron yelled. There was a knock on the door.

"Whoah what bit you in the butt?" It was one of the twins.

_Oh great._Ron thought.

"What do you want?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Ron we just want to come in." said one of the twins again.

"Fine come in."

"Thank you." said Fred opening the door.

"Wow first you knocked, now you're saying thank you?" said Ron astonished. "What are you two up to?"

"Well, Ron as you know the lovely Miss Hermione Granger will be visiting soon." said Fred.

"And?"

"We also know that you have a crush on Miss Hermione Granger." said George.

"I do not!"

"Ron we've already been over this. It's obvious." said George.

"Okay so I do." said Ron going beet red. "But what are you two going to do about that?"

"We are going to teach you how to charm the ladies so you don't embarass the family name." said Fred.

"I let you two in and I can kick you two out easy." said Ron getting angry. (The boy has anger management problems.)

"We're only trying to help you here." said George.

"Fine but one false move and you're both out of here."

"Alright, the first step is to find out if she likes you." said Fred.

"Has she ever blushed when you give her a complement?" said George.

"Well I suppose."

"Good, that's a good sign." said Fred.

"Now, when you look into her eyes does she look away quickly? Or does she look back for a while then look away and act uncomfortable?" asked Fred.

"I don't know...uh...the second one" said Ron.

"Are you completely sure?" asked Fred

"Yeah I'm sure."

"The question was, are you _completely_ sure." said Fred "Are you?"

"Yes I'm completely sure!" said Ron "and by the way Fred you're pushing it." he added.

"Well that settles it. She likes you." said George.

"Although everyone knows it was pretty obvious." Fred added.

"Really you think so?" Ron asked eagerly.

"We're sure of it. Now all you need to do is show her that you feel the same way."

"How do I do that?"

"Okay, here's the deal. We're not going to change you. We're just going to upgrade you a little, you know." said George.

"Where should we-" Ron started but he was cut off by the arrival of an owl.

It was a letter from Hermione.

Dear Ron,

I'm sorry if I am intruding but there is a change of plans. I will be coming today. Dumbledore said I am to bring a friend along so he can get use to being around a magic area and get to know people who can do magic. His name is Christopher and he will be attending Hogwarts next year. He's a muggle born like me and doesn't have much knowledge about the wizarding world. He's our age so we can relate to him. He may even be in our house. He reminds me a lot of you really.

Love,

Hermione

Ron's whole world had just shattered. He wanted to throw up, cry, and punch a hole through the wall all at the same time. And it was all because of Christopher. Who seemed to be the one person who was standing in between him and Hermione. And He's coming today. He's probably better looking, smart, and charming. He just might be perfect. And Hermione probably loves him.

"Ron what's up?" Said Fred looking genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing just-" Ron started to lie, but then he decided that this was one of those things he could tell Fred and George because for once they were here to help. "Well, Hermione's coming today."

"I don't see your problem." Fred replied.

"And she's bringing a friend."

"So." said George.

"And he happens to be a guy."

"Okay problem!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"See I told you" Ron said banging his head against the wall.

"Look Ron all you have to do is show her you can be better than this guy you're talking about, after that you may have a chance." said George.

"Guys, I think I should just give up. I know I can't win. She'd never pick me anyway." Ron said. His heart was seriously broken.

"Ron she already picked you. You're just too thick to see it." said Fred.

"Yeah, she just met this Christopher guy. She's known you for years." said George.

"She probably only sees me as a brother." said Ron.

_That's it I'm giving up on love. _Ron said in his head

"Ron we know what you're thinking," said Fred.

"And we refuse to let you give up on Hermione," said George.

"Or love." Fred added when Ron opened his mouth to talk.

"Ron, Hermione's here," Mrs.Weasley yelled up the stairs. "And she brought a friend with her."

Ron took one more look at Fred and George, before looking at the floor and slowly walking downstairs.

A/N: so do you like it or are you going to throw those tomatoes at me? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_**Chapter 3**_

**Hermione's Here**

Ron had finally made his way downstairs and looked up to see Hermione talking to a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and freckles. The boy was of course, Christopher.

_He's way better looking than me. _Ron thought.

He was wearing an orange T-shirt with blue jeans and white trainers.

_He even dresses better than me. _Ron said looking at his own clothes which were not only hand-me-downs, but they were also too small for him. Hermione looked up. She had finally noticed Ron and with a huge smile on her face she quickly ran to him and squeezed him so hard his blood stopped flowing.

"Ron I've missed you so much!" Hermione said excitedly

"But, Hermione it's only been a week!" Ron said trying desperately to breathe.

"Oh, right." Hermione said starting to blush."It's just that it seemed really long."

Ron started to stare at her. She looked beautiful. She even had a little make-up on.

_She probably put it on for Christopher. _Ron said to himself. But then he heard some one clear their throat, which broke Ron out of his reverie. It was Christopher.

"Oh, um Ron, this is Christopher. Christopher, Ron."

"Hello." said Christopher who had put his hand out for Ron to shake.

Ron did not take it though. He had forced out a "hi" then turned to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione bad news Harry isn't going to make it. He'll be here for the last few weeks though."

"Well, I guess it'll be just the three of us then." Hermione said. She didn't torn up about the news at all.

"Right, just the three of us." Ron said feeling just about ready to explode.

He was starting to really hate Christopher. And he barley knew the guy. He didn't want to. Christopher was already ruining the time Ron was supposed to have with Hermione.

"So Christopher, I think you and Ron should start to get to know each other so I'm going to go get packed. While I'm doing that you and Ron should get better acquainted." Hermione said.

"That's an excellent idea Hermione!" Christopher said giving her one of the biggest, brightest smiles Ron had ever seen.

_I'm seriously starting to hate him._ Ron thought.

"Okay then. I'll be back soon." She said retuning the smile. And at that she walked upstairs.

Christopher watched her leave then said "A pretty thing she is, isn't she?"

"What?" Ron said. You could see the fire in his eyes.

"I was just saying she is really beautiful." He said looking a bit scared.

"Yeah? Well, stay away from her." Ron said just about ready to kill him.

"Why? I asked Hermione if there was anything going with you or with Harry. She said you were just friends. Although I see you want it to be a lot more." Said Christopher who was not going to back down.

Ron was scared to reply to this one. Should he tell the truth?

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Ron said.

_Oh, nice comeback Weasley! _Ron thought mentally kicking himself.

"Oh, wow! You really got me! That was a very smart comeback!" Said Christopher. His voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Shut up."

"Now I'm sure of it. You're an idiot and you're poor."

"That's it!" Ron said getting up. "Now listen. I may not dress as well as you but I'm not some prat. And I don't pretend to be someone I'm not either. If it was up to me you wouldn't even be here. I'm letting you stay because Hermione wants you here. She thinks you're nice. She spoke fondly of you in her letter. And if you try anything with her, you'll wish you'd never met Ron Weasley! Got that!?"

Ron didn't even wait for a reply. He walked right up to his room and slammed the door. Soon after there was a knock on it.

"Ron it's me, Hermione" said the voice.

"You can come in." Ron said.

She opened the door. Then she walked in and sat on Ron's bed.

"Ron, what went on down there with you and Christopher?" Hermione said she looked a bit upset. "He said you started yelling at him for no reason."

"Hermione I didn't do anything. He called me dumb and made fun of my family's financial problems." Ron said.

_The dirty liar! First he tries to steal Hermione away from me then he lies on me. That little bugger is gonna be dead by the end of tonight! _Ron thought trying to think of a murder plan.

"Maybe he didn't mean it. Did you think of that?" Hermione said defending the enemy.

"Hermione, you've known me forever. You only met this guy a few days ago. Don't you trust me over him?" Ron said feeling more sadness than he had ever felt in his life.

"Ron I don't know what to think right now. Of course I trust you. You're my best friend and you always will be. I just don't expect this from someone like Christopher. He's never insulted me." Hermione said.

"Of course he hasn't. The bloke isn't just a liar, he likes you too!" Ron said furious at the fact Hermione couldn't choose between trusting him or the enemy. (The name Ron had officially dubbed him.)

Hermione blushed a little at the thought of someone liking her. But she didn't like Christopher the way she liked Ron. She had to set him straight.

"Ron you stay here I'm going to confront him about it." Hermione said getting up.

Ron sat there thinking for what seemed like forever. _What do you think she's saying to him? Maybe she's telling him she likes him too. I can't let that happen._ But before he could get up Hermione came back in.

"Ron. Christopher says he doesn't know where you're coming from with this liking me thing. He said he doesn't know what he said that could've made you think that but he doesn't feel that way about me. Can't say I'm not relieved though." She said

"Really?" Ron said very happily.

"Yeah. When I first talked to him he was just like you. But then he got boring like Professor Binns!" Hermione said jokingly. "He really isn't my type."

"Well what is your type?" Ron said blushing but got closer to her anyway.

Hermione started blushing.

"Well-" But she was cut of. Christopher had come in.

"Did I interrupt something?" Christopher said innocently.

"No I was just about to leave." Hermione said. Obviously embarrassed, she got up and left.

Christopher turned to leave too. But before he left he grinned evilly and winked at Ron. Then shut the boor behind him.

_A/N: Well there it is Chapter 3. Darn that Christopher! Anyway review if you liked it. If you didn't please give me nice constructive pointers. Please don't write anything mean._

_Rae321_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Who is Christopher?

Christopher sat on the couch grinning at what he had accomplished. Everything was going just as he had planned.

_If everything continues as smoothly as this, Hermione will be mine. _

It was obvious he was plotting. He couldn't believe a sharp girl like Hermione wouldn't have figured it out. But now he figures he was expecting too much.

_I mean she can't even figure out that oaf Weasley likes her...or maybe she wont accept it._

But he was sick of thinking at the moment and decided that maybe it would be a good idea to take a nap.

_Christopher was having that memory again. He was four years old. He was watching his mother being brutally beaten by his father. His father struck her in the face. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. He kicked her in her side over and over again. She came home a little bit later than she was supposed to. She didn't mean for it to happen. She was weak and pregnant but he didn't care. He hit her again and again. Then he turned to Christopher. _

_"If you tell anyone what just happened," he said in a low and dangerous voice "You end up with the same fate as your mother." _

_He turned back to Christopher's mother and pulled out a pocket knife. Then he did the worse thing possible. He put the knife to her neck, and slit her throat. "Dead." he said. "No!" Christopher screamed. Tears pouring down his face. His mother was gone. But suddenly there was a white flash._

The nightmare was over. But it was only one of many painful memories that haunted Christopher everyday.

He had watched his mother get beaten many times before. Each time worse than the other. Christopher hated his father more and more each time he did it. The worse part was he had no idea what to do. His mom was dead and his dad threatened him. He was young, afraid, and vulnerable as most humans are.

By the time he was six his father started to do terrible things to him. Since, somehow, no one ever figured out what happened.

Flashback

_"Daddy, why did you do those things to mummy?" Said Christopher at age six._

_They were in the dining room eating dinner._

_"Because, your mother was a liar. She betrayed my trust so I had to get rid of her. His father said. _

_He was tall. His eyes seem distant and vacant. It's been like that since he had murdered Christopher's mother._

_"But that was no reason to kill mum." Christopher said._

_"Listen," His father said in the same voice he used to talk to Christopher as the night he killed Christopher's mother. "Don't question what I do. Don't you ever do that!" His voice rose to a yell. "Now you have to be punished."_

_"No!" Christopher yelled. "No. please I'm sorry."_

_But his father was already reaching for him. He grabbed by his hair and dragged him upstairs to the bathroom. He pushed his head on the toilet seat and slammed the lid on his head multiple times. The searing pain ran through his body. Tears formed in his eyes that he wouldn't let out. He could feel blood pouring onto his face. He wanted to scream but his voice had left him..._

For two more years he had to endure beating after beating. Until one day.

_Christopher was in his room. His dad had just hit him again. But before he could do anything worse Christopher ran._

_Like a coward. He thought._

_He looked at the phone on his desk. He knew he had to do it. But he couldn't. He was scared. _

_I'm sick of being scared. I want to be strong. He thought. _

_He edged over to the phone and dialed 911._

_"Hello."_

_End Flashback_

_A/N: There you go. That's all I got._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ron was lying on his bed trying to calm down after his encounter with Christopher when there was a knock on the door.

_What is this 'bother Ron day'? _He thought opening the door.

It was Christopher.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. I guess I was sort of jealous of you." He said.

"I'm sorry too" Said Ron "I pretty much snapped down there. And consider that apology a welcoming gift. I suppose Hermione has told you how stubborn I am."

"I guess that how a man reacts when he craves the affection of a woman." Christopher said chuckling.

"I guess."

"Ron?" Said Christopher looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah?" said Ron.

"Can I confide in you?"

"Erm…sure."

"My father use to hit me a lot." He said looking sad and distressed. "And he killed my mother." He was crying now.

"She was pregnant at the time. I was hoping it was going to be a boy. Sometimes I wonder if I would've been a good brother."

Ron honestly didn't know what to say. He felt sorry that he had lost his mother and a sibling. He actually felt that he might cry himself.

"I'm sorry if that bothered you I just needed to get that off of my chest."

"I'm sorry about what you have been through" said Ron sincerely.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." He said drying his eyes "I guess I should be leaving now"

And at that Christopher left the room with a grin on his face. But it was a happy one, it had an evil look to it


End file.
